Forum:Roleplaying!
Welcome! You are welcome to make up a character, and an ability, but before you make a new ability, please contact me so I can review it.You can be more than one character, BUT they must have small parts. For example; you could be Rex and Marella or something like that. Canon Characters(Spoilers, on the collective's identities!) * Sophie * Dex * Biana * Fitz * Keefe * Tam * Linh * Sophie, Dex, Biana, and Fitz's goblin body guards (Sandor, Lovise, Grizel, and I forgot Biana's DX) These characters are main ones, and will be in the roleplay most of the time.You can be ONE of these, but only one, because their roles are so big. * Mr.Forkle(Sir Astin/Magnate Leto) * Granite(Tiergan) * Squall(Juline Diznee) * Wraith * Blur * Edaline * Grady * Edaline and Grady's goblin bodyguards * Silveny * Greyfell * Alden * Della * Kesler * Alvar * Fintan * Brant * Emery * Bronte * Oralie * Terik * Alina * Elwin These are sub-main characters, not with very small roles, but not huge roles either.You can be one or two of these, or one of these and one side character. * Marella * Jensi * Cassisus Sencen * Lex, Bex, and Rex * Other councillours, that we do not know the names of, or the ones who have been mentioned only once. * Lur * Mitya * Other gnomes * Others you can think of that I forgot These are side characters, not mentioned and in the plotline much. You may be multiple of these characters. Made-up characters(Form)Based on your form, and abilities you chose, you may or may not have multiple abilities. Name: Arabella(Ari) Picture:(Optional, picture for Ari is on its way.) Gender: Female Age(10-18): 12 Eye Color: Ice Blue Hair Colour: Blonde Foxfire Level: Previously was in Exillium, now second year Residence: Candleshade Important Information: Black Swan, kidnapped by the Neverseen, then rescued, but by a masked member. She stays with the others for a while, then is contaced by her brother, realisng the real reason for his betrayal. She decides to help, and sneaks away to join the Neverseen. Ability/Abilities: Telepathy, Cloaker, Gifted Biography: She is the younger sister of Keefe, and trusts him completely. But as of late, when he joined the Neverseen, and was revealed to be a part of her kidnapping, her trust in him has dropped significantly. She greatly underestimates herself, but once she decides to do something, you'll have a hard time changing her mind. After her mother and brother joining the Neverseen, and their betrayal-even though she knows Keefe has a good reason- she has major trust issues. She tries to avoid getting too close to people, for fear or them knowing her secret and thinking as her of a freak. Therefore she is quite the introvert. Relationships: * Keefe(Older Brother) * Sophie(Possible Friend) * Fitz(Kind of a friend, like a brother) * Biana(Friend, like a sister) * Dex(Possible friend, and possible love intrest) * Lord Cassisus(Father) * Lady Gisela(Mother) * Alden(Somewhat of a father-figure) * Della(Somewhat of a mother-figure) * Tam(Possible Friend) * Linh(Possible Friend) New Ability Form Example 1: Name/What someone with this ability is called: Cloaking/Cloaker What it does: Practically Phasing and Vanishing put together, it is an ability that makes the user completely invisible. Rarity: Only 2-3 elves are known to have this ability. Mastery: A young fledling/untrained Cloaker can only cloak themselves for up to two minutes. A slightly trained/advanced fledgling can phase and vanish seperately, and hold the cloak for up to four minutes.Only a cloaker that has been training for decades, and maybe centuries, can hold the cloak for more than ten minutes, and it can still be quite draining. Example 2: Name/What someone with this ability is called: The Gift/Gifted What it does: Gives the user control over nature, including water and wind. I.E., they can make plants grow, reverse growth ,etc. Rarity: There is only two elves known to have this, one is Arabella, and the other is a long dead elf. Mastery: A young fledling/untrained Gifted can only make plants grow, and summon them to help, in any shape. A slightly trained/advanced fledgling can start to control water, wind and light, but not very well. They can make plants do whatever(within the natural things plants could do). And a highly advanced fledlging/moderately trained Gifted can gain strong control over water, but wind and light can still only be loosely controlled,with a bit more mastery. It'd take decades to gain strong control of wind, and centries to gain strong control of light. EXAMPLE 3: Name/What someone with this ability is called: Vanisher What is does: Gives the user the power to disappear and then reappear Rarity: There is many elves known to have this (ex: Biana Vacker, Della Vacker, and Alvar Vacker) Conclusion If you wish to have either of these abilities for your characters, include another one that I have approved, or that is canon. Just in case I think I might be OP for your character. Please do not get mad if your character or ability is rejected. There will be a good reason. You may create a main character and put it out for others to use, or use it yourself. For sub-main characters, you can create up to 5, but may only be two. For side characters, you make up as many as you want, but only be a few. Category:Community